Las edades de Melissa
by Littlemacca
Summary: Melissa es el nombre de la hija que Alec y Magnus decidieron adoptar. Una niña que a través de varias escenas, irá creciendo. Les dará satisfacciones a sus padres regalándoles su primera palabra, alegrías, unos cuantos desvelos y preocupaciones... hasta convertirse en una mujer.


_**Disclaimer:** Los personajes (a excepción de las hermosas criaturas pequeñas) y el mundo de cazadores de sombras pertenecen a Cassandra Clare. Todo lo demás es fruto de mi mente traviesa._

_**Advertencia:** Puede contener spoilers de CoHF o no, yo me he leído el libro, pero aunque no lo hubiera hecho esta historia sería así. Es un mundo de luz y de color (ahora veréis por qué, este Malec deja arcoíris a su paso) creado por mí donde el Clace, el Sizzy y el Malec sobreviven y duran muchos años, tantos como para acabar teniendo pequeños cazadores de sombras que van creciendo._

___**Nota de la autora: **Escribí este fic con la intención de acabar con el bloqueo que he tenido durante este verano. Cuando empecé a pensar en la posible hija de Magnus y Alec múltiples ideas, escenas de toda la vida de la niña vinieron a mi mente. He intentado plasmar algunas, por lo que aviso, para que no resulte demasiado lío al principio, que este one-shot está compuesto por cuatro escenas divididas en el tiempo: recién nacida, infancia, pre-adolescencia y adolescencia (no sé si el resultado es un poco raro, puede que sí, en mi mente tenía sentido)._

* * *

**LAS EDADES DE MELISSA**

Había sido cuando Jace y Clary ya habían tenido a sus dos hijos, Tessa y Will, y cuando Magnus llevaba cinco años siendo mortal, que Alec había accedido a la petición que su por aquel entonces todavía novio, más tarde marido, le había estado haciendo desde ya hacía tiempo. Y es que si se había mostrado reticente había sido al pensar que los niños no eran lo suyo, pero después de cambiar cientos de pañales de Tessa, su ahijada, y haber dado decenas de biberones a Will, se dio cuenta de que aquélla era una excusa barata y por eso acabó decidiendo que había llegado el momento de iniciar los trámites de adopción. Por eso y porque, aunque le pesara admitirlo, no soportaba que Magnus tuviese más ganas de visitar a su _parabatai_ y a su esposa que él mismo, todo con tal de ver a los niños —y caérsele la baba con ellos.

Recordaba la primera vez que la había tenido entre sus brazos. Había sido en el orfanato de Idris, un sitio que provocaba una inmensa tristeza a cualquiera que lo visitara. En él habitaban niños y niñas de todas las edades y de todas las nacionalidades, muy distintos entre ellos pero con dos cosas en común: la primera era que la sangre del Ángel corría por sus venas; la segunda, que habían perdido a sus padres y con gran probabilidad a todos sus familiares, pues en los cazadores de sombras era muy común que las familias adoptaran a los niños de hermanos, primos, sobrinos, _parabatais_… que habían fallecido. Por el contrario, fue en aquel lugar lleno de caras tristes y llantos donde él, Alec Lightwood, y su pareja durante años, Magnus Bane, habían recibido la mayor alegría de todas sus vidas.

. . .

—Alec, garbancito, por favor deja de caminar de un lado para otro —dijo Magnus, apoyado de forma casual en la pared de la sala de visitas, solamente ocupada por ellos dos.

El aludido se detuvo y miró a su novio. No se había dado cuenta de que había estado yendo de arriba abajo, que se había levantado y se había sentado, todo para volver a levantarse y continuar dando vueltas por el lugar. Tampoco era que Magnus no estuviese nervioso. Todo su cabello estaba revuelto como consecuencia de las múltiples veces que se había pasado las manos por éste. Sus uñas, que siempre lucían una inmaculada manicura, estaban sin pintar y ligeramente mordidas.

—Lo siento. Es que… ¿no están tardando demasiado? Seguro que se han echado atrás. Estúpidos homófobos de la Clave.

—Ssh, cariño —Magnus se le acercó y cuando se encontró frente a él, le besó ligeramente en los labios y le cogió de las manos—. No digas eso. Ya lo hemos firmado todo y no han puesto ninguna objeción. Habrá pasado algo y por eso se están retrasando. Ya lo verás, seguro que vienen de un momento a otro…

La puerta de la sala, hasta entonces cerrada, se abrió. Olivia, la joven nefilim que les había atendido a lo largo de todo el proceso de adopción, entró con un bebé en brazos.

—Oh, Magnus —Alec le apretó con fuerza las manos—. Oh, Magnus.

Olivia se les acercó, con una enorme sonrisa en los labios.

—Lamento muchísimo la tardanza. Al parecer, a vuestra hija le apetecía conocer a sus padres recién limpita, y por eso cuando he ido a recogerla estaba sucia de arriba abajo. Y claro, he tenido que limpiarla. ¿Quién quiere cogerla primero?

Ninguno de los dos fue capaz de responder. Estaban embobados mirando la cabecita cubierta por una pelusa de cabellos oscuros y las manitas que se agitaban alegremente. Olivia soltó una risita que hizo reaccionar a Alec, que dijo:

—Has dicho "nuestra hija".

Olivia volvió a reír.

—Por supuesto, ¿qué otra cosa es si no? —Viendo que ambos estaban en una especie de trance, la cazadora de sombras extendió los brazos para ver si captaban el mensaje. Finalmente, Alec separó sus manos, temblorosas, de las de Magnus y cogió a la niña.

Siempre recordaría haberla cogido en brazos por primera vez. Cómo su cuerpo, pequeño y frágil, se acopló perfectamente a sus brazos. Cómo sus ojos, azules, hicieron contacto con los suyos. Cómo Magnus le rodeó la cintura con las manos y apoyó la barbilla sobre su hombro, para observarla y decir:

—Es nuestra hija. Desde hoy y para siempre.

* * *

Melissa no paraba de corretear por la sala, persiguiendo a Presidente Miau. En su carrera, a pesar de sus cortas piernas y sus brazos todavía más cortos, había provocado un pequeño caos. Sus juguetes estaban desparramados por el suelo, había derribado una pila de libros, papeles habían volado, se había enredado con las mantas del sofá y éstas habían caído junto a mullidos cojines. El pequeño minino había descubierto que la pequeña era precisamente eso, pequeña, por lo que no era capaz de alcanzar las alturas; de este modo, había acabado subiéndose a uno de los estantes altos. Pero Melissa, con tan sólo un año de vida como contaba, ya era una cazadora de sombras tan testaruda como su padre. Acabó apilando objetos a modo de pequeña escalera hasta alcanzar su objetivo. Pero claro, en cuanto subió, el gato saltó. Melissa no pensaba darse por vencida y saltó también para ir en pos de él.

En aquel momento Alec entró por la puerta del loft. Aquella noche había sido muy fructífera, pues habían logrado acabar con un nido entero de demonios Kuri. Estaba agotado, el sudor y el icor recorrían a partes iguales su ropa, así como unos cuantos cortes y magulladuras a lo largo de su cuerpo. Todo lo que esperaba al llegar a casa era darse una buena ducha, ponerse el pijama, dar un beso en la frente a la durmiente Melissa y acurrucarse al lado de Magnus. Pero las cosas nunca salen como uno desea.

—¡Magnus Lightwood-Bane! —en cuanto vio la escena, cerró la puerta y corrió a por su hija (que estaba a punto de desnucarse), la cogió en brazos y fue a buscar al brujo. No tardó ni un minuto en encontrarlo, agachado y rebuscando en un baúl—. ¡¿Pero acaso no me has oído?!

—Alexander, la pregunta es cómo no podría oírte, si has entrado en mi estudio armando más jaleo que un elefante llevando a… ¿qué hace Melissa despierta?

—Eso te iba a preguntar yo a ti —se acercó a él y con el brazo que le quedaba libre, lo agarró e hizo que fuera al salón—. ¡Mira con lo que me he encontrado nada más entrar! Y Mel estaba a punto de hacer un salto de fe desde ese armario —señaló.

El brujo paseó la mirada por toda la habitación. Sonrió.

—No puedes negar que nuestra hija es muy inteligente, con lo pequeña que es. ¡Si la semana pasada fue su segundo aniversario!

Habían decidido que cada año celebrarían dos fiestas de cumpleaños. Una, por el día en que verdaderamente nació y la segunda, por el día en que la habían adoptado.

—No sé si saber que puede construir escaleras con objetos con tan solo quince meses me alegra o me aterra más. ¿Habías dejado la puerta de su habitación abierta?

—Pues claro, para ir echándole un vistazo de vez en cuando... Y precisamente estaba trabajando en eso.

—¿En qué? —Alec, una vez pasado ese episodio de pánico que había derivado en furia, se sentó en el sofá con la niña en su regazo.

—En crear una barrera en la puerta de su cuarto, para que no pueda salir sin que nosotros nos enteremos.

—Creía que hacer barreras defensivas te resultaba relativamente fácil.

—Obviamente, Alexander. Pero todas ellas tienen repercusiones nocivas para quien ose traspasarlas. Estaba trabajando en que no recibiera una descarga eléctrica, al mismo tiempo que sonara una musiquita para que nosotros nos enterásemos —miró hacia abajo y cruzó su mirada con la del nephilim—. Lo siento mucho, cariño. De verdad creía que estaba dormida como un tronco y que no se podría salir para armar la marimorena. Lo que no me puedo imaginar es qué estaba tramando.

Melissa, mientras sus padres conversaban, intentaba escapar de los brazos de Alec. Había vuelto a detectar a Presidente Miau y estaba de nuevo como loca por cazarle.

—Parece que fuera una persecución —apuntó Alec, mientras conseguía retener a su hija.

—¿Y qué estaría…? —Magnus se detuvo al ver el ahínco que estaba poniendo la niña en escapar.

—¡Papi, papi, luces! —exclamó la niña, dejando a ambos progenitores boquiabiertos. Hasta entonces sólo había balbuceado de vez en cuando, nunca había logrado formar una palabra entera y con sentido.

La sorpresa hizo que Alec soltara los brazos y Melissa escapara.

—¿Luces? ¿Qué luces?

En aquel mismo instante, al ver a Presidente Miau pasar por encima de la mesilla de café, lo comprendieron todo.

—Mel quiere el nuevo collar de Presidente Miau porque tiene luces parpadeantes —las palabras de Alec estaban llenas de incredulidad y asombro—. Nadie podrá negar que es hija tuya, Magnus Bane.

—Y está peleando por conseguirlo —observó Magnus, porque de hecho, Melissa había capturado al minino y forcejeaba con gran intención el cierre del collar—. No parará hasta alcanzar su objetivo. También es evidente que es hija tuya, Alexander Lightwood.

Los dos se quedaron allí, olvidándolo todo y mirando embobados cómo su hija se las hacía pasar canutas al gato, que había provocado que sus primeras palabras fueran enunciadas.

* * *

—Papi, papi, despierta —decía Melissa mientras estiraba el brazo libre de Alec. El otro reposaba sobre la espalda de Magnus, que estaba acurrucado en su pecho.

El nefilim no hizo ademán de despertarse, simplemente giró el rostro en dirección opuesta. La niña decidió probar suerte con Magnus y rodeó la cama. Empezó a hacerle cosquillas por el cuello y la espalda.

—Papi, papi… ¡papá! —con aquellos estímulos sólo consiguió que el brujo cambiara de postura y arrugara ligeramente la nariz—. ¡Presidente Miau se ha traído a una gatita y se lo está montando con ella en tu magnífico dormitorio!

Aquellas palabras, pronunciadas a voz en grito, consiguieron despertar a ambos padres.

—¿Es cierto? —fue la pregunta del brujo, mientras que la del cazador de sombras fue:

—¿Qué sabes tú de lo que significa "montárselo"?

—¡Al fin os despertáis! —la niña, sonriendo de oreja a oreja, se subió a la cama; les agarró a ambos de la mano, para tirarles y de este modo sacarles de ésta—. ¡Daos prisa, vestíos, tenemos que ir al Instituto!

—Pero… ¿qué hora es? —el tono de voz de Alec denotaba que no se había despertado del todo—. ¡Por el Ángel, las cinco de la mañana! ¿Por qué tan pronto, cariño?

—Porque hoy es mi décimo cumpleaños —respondió ella, pagada de sí misma. Les pegó otro tirón para hacer que se levantaran.

—Princesita —terció Magnus, con la voz calmada y llena de afecto que empleaba siempre con su hija—, te prometo que iremos al Instituto y lo celebraremos todos juntos. Pero ahora mismo incluso el madrugador de tu tío Jace no estará despierto. Venga, túmbate con nosotros y durmamos un poquito más…

—¡No quiero dormir! ¿Pero acaso no os dais cuenta de que éste es un día muy importante? —la pregunta estaba llena de ese dramatismo que algunos niños pequeños emplean—. ¡No quiero regalos ni fiestas, quiero ir y comenzar a recibir mi entrenamiento nefilim! ¡Me prometisteis que hoy podría recibir mi primera runa, el yayo dijo que vendría de Idris para verlo!

Alec no tuvo que mirar a Magnus para saber que había rodado los ojos cuando dijo:

—Cazadores de sombras, sólo sabéis pensar en una cosa —y se volvió a desplomar en la cama.

—¡Papá! —el tono de la niña estaba lleno de reproche.

Alec suspiró, pero aun así se levantó de la cama.

—Está bien, vayamos al salón Mel, tenemos que hablar de unas cosas.

—¡Pero yo no quiero hablar! ¡Quiero aprender a pelear y ser tan buena nefilim como tú! —la niña, mientras hablaba, hacía un juego de puños.

—Venga, vamos —Alec le puso una mano en el hombro derecho—. ¿Magnus?

El brujo, con el rostro enterrado en la almohada, respondió:

—Ya sabes que eres tú el que se encarga de este tipo de cosas, Alexander.

Alec respondió soltando una risita y añadiendo:

—Padres en lo bueno y en lo malo, ¿recuerdas?

La niña, poco interesada en la conversación, salió de la habitación.

—Claro que sí. Pero apuesto a que cuando le venga la primera regla, no serás tú quien…

—¡Todavía es muy joven para eso! —dijo de forma apresurada—. Magnus, levántate ya de la cama. Ya sabes lo que le pasa a Melissa. Está nerviosa porque se siente en inferioridad con respecto a sus primos por ser la pequeña…

Y así era. La niña era intrépida por naturaleza y ansiaba llegar a ser una cazadora de sombras de gran renombre. Siempre había querido acompañar a su padre y a sus tíos en sus cuitas, pero había aprendido a aguantarse y esperar a que le llegara su turno. Sabía que su sitio estaría con la nueva generación, de la que formaban parte sus primos; por eso mismo, cuando éstos habían alcanzado la edad de comenzar su instrucción (Tessa hacía tres años, Will uno y Max, el hijo de Isabelle y Simon, apenas un par de meses antes), ella se había sentido en gran desventaja. Lo que más le daba rabia, sin duda alguna, era la actitud que sus primos tenían con ella. Le restaban importancia al asunto y cuando estaban con ella sólo querían que jugaran juntos. Tessa, a pesar de contar con tan sólo trece años de edad, era muy comprensiva y manejaba bien su papel de prima y hermana mayor; siempre que hablaba con Mel le decía que no pasaba nada por el hecho de que comenzara a entrenar más tarde que ellos. Will parecía disfrutar más haciendo travesuras que haciendo caso a su mentor, lo que a Melissa le parecía una falta muy grave. Y Max, Max parecía preferir los cómics gastados que siempre llevaba en su regazo a las dagas y espadas.

—Sí, lo sé… De acuerdo, vale, no me mires así ¡ya me levanto!

El nefilim caminó de vuelta a la cama y retiró las sábanas que cubrían las piernas y medio torso de Magnus. Se inclinó sobre él y le besó con dulzura. Después, llevó su mano a la del brujo y entrelazó sus dedos con los suyos.

—Venga, vamos —susurró contra sus labios, para después ayudar a que se levantara.

* * *

—Alexander, ¿acaso no sabías lo mucho que les molesta a los adolescentes que les toquen sus cosas? —preguntó Magnus a espaldas de Alec—. ¿Estás registrando el bolso de Melissa?

—Solamente estoy… —y dejó de hablar.

—¿Garbancito? —el brujo salvó la distancia que los separaba y observó por encima del hombro el objeto cuyo descubrimiento lo había dejado lívido. Ante aquello, no pudo hacer más que reír.

—¿Q-qué es es-esto? —logró preguntar.

—Preservativos, Alexander. Antes los usábamos… ¿recuerdas?

—Sé perfectamente lo que son los preservativos y sé para qué sirven, Magnus. La pregunta es… ¿q-qué hace en el bolso de nuestra niña de dieciséis años recién cumplidos u-una c-c-caja d-de…?

—Preservativos —volvió a recordarle la palabra conflictiva—. Y, dices dieciséis años como quien dice dieciséis meses. Ya no es una niña, cariño. Es una adolescente y…

Alec se giró y le miró con una mezcla de angustia, rabia y desconcierto.

—¿Sabías que nuestra hija usa… que nuestra hija posee —se corrigió, aquel pensamiento le tranquilizaba mucho más que el anterior— una caja de preservativos?

—Por supuesto. Y antes que te pongas como un loco por saber de dónde los ha sacado, se los di yo.

—¿Tú?

—Alexander, cariño —posicionó sus manos sobre los hombros del cazador de sombras, inclinó ligeramente la cabeza para mirarle directamente a los ojos—. Nuestra hija es ya una mujer, por mucho que nos pese. Y si le apetece experimentar, tiene el derecho de hacerlo. Pero ya sabe que siempre, siempre debe ir con precaución.

—¿Le diste la charla? Pensé en que deberíamos dársela el año que viene…

—Por el Ángel, se la di hace tres años. Mel tenía dudas sobre los cambios que experimentaban Tessa y Will. No te dije nada porque sabía que te pondrías en plan…

—¿En qué plan? —Alec fruncía el ceño.

—En el plan de Magnus Bane no perviertas a mi bebé.

—Pero es que… es mi bebé.

—Lo sé, cariño, y el mío también.

—¿Debo entonces devolver esta caja a su bolso?

Magnus asintió lentamente.

—Está bien…

Justo cuando acababa de cerrar el bolso de Melissa, se escuchó cómo la puerta de la habitación de ella se abría. Tanto Alec como Magnus cambiaron sus posturas para hacer que estaban apoyados en la encimera de forma casual.

—¿Habéis visto mi bolso? —les preguntó.

Melissa había crecido mucho, y en momentos como aquel Alec no podía negarlo. Estaba preciosa, pero con aquel atuendo parecía tan mayor… que no podía negar lo que Magnus le había dicho: ya era una mujer. Su baja estatura (según ella, aunque medía el metro setenta) era suplida por unos tacones cortesía de su tía Isabelle, así como un vestido (demasiado corto para el gusto del nefilim) que permitía que se observaran sus piernas en todo su esplendor. La larga melena oscura caía suelta, lisa y brillante; enmarcaba un rostro de facciones dulces (aunque intentaba a toda costa que no lo parecieran), maquilladas con la destreza que sólo la hija del Gran Brujo de Brooklyn podía haber heredado.

—¿A ver? Date la vuelta —le pidió Magnus, y así lo hizo ella—. Preciosa. Aunque creo que te falta…

—¿Más tela en el vestido? ¿Una falda para esa camiseta?

Tanto Magnus como Melissa le regalaron una mirada asesina al nefilim.

—Y luego dices que por qué no contamos contigo para ciertas cosas… —replicó el brujo.

En aquel preciso instante sonó el timbre.

—Venga, que el padre enrollado ayude a la hija a terminar de vestirse y mientras el refunfuñón atiende a las vistas —y con esto, Alec marchó a la puerta.

El primero en cruzar el umbral fue Will, que había heredado tanto el físico como la actitud de su padre. Su cazadora y camisa estratégicamente abiertas para mostrar piel dorada y musculosa no mostraban, sin embargo, runa de _parabatai_. Pero Tessa, que entró tras él, sí que la poseía. Ella se asemejaba más a Clary, con su baja estatura y sus ojos color de esmeralda. Sus cabellos, en cambio, también eran rubios, aunque desde hacía años siempre estaban cortados a la altura de las mejillas y teñidos de colores vivos. En aquella ocasión, lucían azules. A diferencia del resto, ella prefería vestir de forma colorida y alegre cuando no tenía que salir de caza. En último lugar entró Max, quien para gran desdicha de su primo, solía ligar mucho más que él con sus rizos castaños, sus ojos azabaches, su cuerpo grácil y su espíritu de músico incomprendido.

—¡Tío Alec! —Tessa fue la primera en abrazarle—. ¿Cómo estás?

—¿Ya está lista la princesita? —preguntó Will, soltando una risita en cuanto vio a Melissa aparecer—. Pues vamos, en marcha. Las mujeres de todos los locales de Nueva York están soñando con que haga mi aparición.

Tessa le propinó un fuerte codazo.

—Menos lobos, hermanito.

Will puso su mano en el estómago golpeado e hizo una mueca de dolor.

—Vale, vale. Todas las mujeres menos la novia de mi hermana, ¿estás contenta?

—Eres un idiota, William Alexander Herondale —le respondió, justo después de sacarle la lengua a modo de burla.

—En eso coincidimos todos —fueron las palabras tanto de Melissa como de Max.

No mucho después, los cuatro se marcharon. Pero justo antes de cerrar la puerta, Melissa se abalanzó a abrazar a Alec.

—Te quiero mucho, padre refunfuñón.

—Oh —musitó, sorprendido—. Y yo a ti, Mel. Con toda mi alma.

Antes de que él pudiera decirlo, ella se le adelantó:

—Iré con mucho cuidado.

Le dio un beso, se giró y bajó las escaleras para reunirse con sus primos. Con la puerta abierta, los observaron alejarse e internarse en la noche neoyorkina.

—¿En qué piensas, Magnus?

—Durante siglos he ayudado a cazadores de sombras, a algunos les cogí cariño, otros me llegaron incluso a fascinar… pero no fue hasta que te conocí a ti que logré amar a uno. No fue hasta que estuve contigo que me decidí a pasar el resto de mi vida con uno. Ni en mis tribulaciones más bizarras me imaginé criando, observando crecer a un nefilim en compañía de otro. Y ahora… Mel está prácticamente preparada para volar del nido, lo que me obliga a reflexionar sobre cómo lo hemos hecho, cómo la hemos ayudado a que se convierta en la mujer que es.

En algunas ocasiones, cuando Magnus reflexionaba en voz alta, se quedaba de pronto mudo. Alec era el que tenía que preguntarle, recordarle que había cerrado la puerta de su habitación secreta, pero que seguía con él.

—¿Magnus? ¿Has llegado a alguna conclusión?

El brujo sonrió.

—Por supuesto, como todo lo que hago, el resultado ha sido magnífico.

Entonces fue el turno de sonreír de Alec.

—Por supuesto —repitió el nefilim, justo antes de juntar sus labios con los del brujo una vez más en su vida.

Y no sería la última.

* * *

_¿Qué os ha parecido? Si os ha gustado, podría publicar algunas escenas más. Espero vuestros reviews y como siempre… _

**AVE ATQUE VALE!**


End file.
